


Can you promise that?

by accioLara



Category: bts army, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioLara/pseuds/accioLara
Summary: Jimin needs to get a six month treatment to get his mental health better and for that he needs to be away from his boyfriend, Min Yoongi.Yoongi wants to wait for him and he's willing to, Jimin only needs to say he promises to try getting better.Will he do that?
Relationships: Jimin / Yoongi, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Yoonmin - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Can you promise that?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Yoonmin fic, it was actually a F/M fic, but I wanted to try something knew, so forgive me if it looks confusing, if it does... please leave comment with suggestions, I'll take them all! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it and oh, some parts are flashbacks, just so you know!

The air of midnight was fresh, Jimin could smell the salt coming from the sea right in front of himself. Sitting on the sand while intertwining his fingers with Yoongi’s was so special. It was rare nowadays, so when it happened, his world would stop for a second and then he could delight himself in the feeling. 

Yoongi was looking ahead, capturing every detail from the waves crashing near the shore with his beautiful small eyes. His hair was back to black, and the moonlight reflecting on its strands looked so stunning to him. All of him, every tiny piece of his body, every tiny piece of his mind… of his soul; everything was beyond beautiful to Jimin. Yoongi could feel the younger one’s eyes were burning a hole in his figure, but he just let him. He knew Jimin couldn’t control it, not right now.

Jimin looked at their hands connected and he smiled when he noticed the big difference. Jimin’s chubby fingers were so endearing that thinking about not seeing them any time soon made Yoongi’s heart clench, but the older one tried to send this kind of thoughts away before they could ruin the moment. Jimin rubbed his thumb on the other’s hand and he smiled to himself. He felt loved! This breeze on this beach where they grew up playing at… everything felt so nostalgic.

“It isn’t forever, you know?” Yoongi questioned him, still facing the waves, he sensed how uneasy the blonde one was. Yoongi had loved when Jimin one day appeared with his dyed hair. He kissed Jimin a lot that day. 

“Forever is a questionable word. Six months can be forever to me.” Was Jimin’s answer, and the younger could hear his hyung’s tongue flick inside his mouth. It was something Yoongi always did when he was starting to contemplate on what Jimin had said.

Jimin got closer to Yoongi’s body and he hugged his left arm, snuggling onto him. Yoongi could hear his small laugh when he felt Jimin doing that, despite telling himself he would not fall for it again, he did. Jimin made Yoongi let go of him for an instant, which made the younger whine and pout instantly, earning himself a giggle from Yoongi’s beautiful lips. Before Jimin could whine a bit more though, Yoongi opened his legs and gestured to his boyfriend; Jimin should sit in front of him and in a matter of seconds the boy was already there, Jimin’s back pressed to Yoongi’s chest while the older hugged the blonde’s middle body with his strong arms, so Jimin rested the back of his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He comforted Jimin like nobody else; he’s always been such a good cuddler albeit not wanting to show it to people. 

It was their tradition ever since both were young. They’d hug each other at the end of a shitty night and cry about their frustrations and problems whilst cuddling and giving each other support. Jimin would cry more, Yoongi always tried to be “stronger” because that’s what he heard from his father, he had to be that. At some point it became a habit both never dared to break, because they knew one needed the other, and after a while words weren’t needed as long as their hands and bodies were intertwined. And nothing was ever said while they cuddled. And that’s how most of their teenagerhood was spent. 

“True. But it won’t be so bad, you’ll get better and I’ll be waiting for you.” His reply was not at all honest. It would be terribly bad. Not just for Jimin, but for him too. Letting the younger go would be the hardest thing he’d have to do, but it was necessary and for bigger reasons. Them both were doing the right thing and Jimin had to hold on to that thought if he wanted things to not fall apart completely. 

“I’m sorry, hyung.” Jimin whispered while taking a deep breath. Jimin held Yoongi’s arms and the older adjusted his grip on the blonde’s middle, making him squeeze Jimin more. The good cuddler sniffed Jimin’s hair before supporting his chin on his boyfriend’s left shoulder. 

“What for?” He whispered back. They were both alone, there wasn’t a single living soul at the beach at this time, but hey talked to each other carefully, so no one could hear their secrets. 

“Everything.” Jimin turned his head to the left, trying to capture Yoongi’s eyes with his own and he could see how sparkly his hyung’s eyes were. He couldn’t tell if it was the sea, the moon or his natural sparks, but his eyes looked so beautiful. 

“I’ve loved you the way you are ever since we were kids. There’s nothing I regret, and there’s nothing you should regret either.” Yoongi’s sweet tone made Jimin’s heart melt, just like it made the younger’s eyes be filled with tears. 

“Don’t act like this is okay.” Jimin argued, still not blinking, scared he’d cry in front of his hyung one more time. 

“It’s not. Knowing you are so broken you have to get away from me for six fucking months is not okay, but if this is what it takes to make you get better, then that’s what we are fucking doing. Whether we like it or not, doesn't matter. We do what we have to.” He took away one of his arms from Jimin’s frame, just so he could hold the blonde’s cheek with his soft big hand, making Jimin look at him.  
The younger could feel how it hurt him, he could feel his hyung’s pain by the way his mouth contorted. He was pouting without realizing, which made Jimin smile a bit, making Yoongi arch one of his eyebrows in a questioning expression. 

“You look so cute when you pout.” Jimin admitted, making him sigh. 

“You ruined the moment.” He complained, smiling now. 

“It’s better when you are smiling.” Jimin turned himself around so he got the hint and he held Jimin’s waist, helping him sit on his lap, hugging Yoongi’s back with his legs while he hugged Yoongi’s waist. The sound of the waves was their background music, soothing both. He just smiled widely at the other’s remark, feeling home. This exact moment reminded him of an old memory he kept inside his heart in a very special place. That position, sitting on Yoongi’s lap and hugging his hyung’s back with his legs reminds him of when both realized they liked each other.

_“This is not going to work, Yoongi. Let’s give up.” Jimin was exasperated, looking at his dirty knees he yelled; “I’m already ruined and we didn’t even try this shit properly.”_

_“Mind your language, mister. This fuckery is going to work for sure.” He sighed heavily while walking towards the old skateboard his older brother gave him for his 13th birthday._

_“Yeah, you telling me to not curse while you do the fucking same is really hypocrite, you know?” The dark haired boy put his hands on his hips, putting all his weight on his left leg, blowing his cute bangs off his sweaty forehead._

_“Don’t you know I must be responsible for you, young man? Aunt told me you’ve been cursing too much. I’m just helping out your mom.” He giggled and Jimin’s heart skipped a bit, although he tried to deny it._

_“You calling my mom ‘aunt’ is the weirdest thing ever, you know? We’re not cousins and people misunderstand that a lot.” Jimin vented out of frustration with the exhaustive situation._

_“You shouldn’t care. For all I know, what we are or what we aren’t is nobody’s business but ours. So let that fucking go and come back here. We need to make it work.” He pushed his fingers through his mint hair, which Jimin may add, was his idea and he looked stunning with the color. One day he’d be old enough to dye his hair blonde, Jimin thought._

_“Can’t we just save money for these tickets? It’s easier than going through this fucking hill together on that oldass skateboard.” Jimin whined, nevertheless… walking to his hyung’s direction._

_Yoongi had always have this effect on Jimin ever since they met each other when Jimin was 4 and Yoongi 6. At a young age boys and girls do get along well, but as they grow up, some fall apart… it did happen to both of them when they were 6 and 8. Yoongi had a crush on this ponytail girl that Jimin hated, so he kind of stopped talking to Yoongi out of jealousy - that he didn’t even know what meant, because as a kid he didn’t completely understoond his feelings - but when Jimin was 9 and Yoongi 11 eventually they started hanging out again because of their parents._

_They’ve known one another practically for their entire existence; existence that Yoongi was trying to put an end with this stupid idea of filming both going down the hill in a fast speed with the sunset as the background. It was the last scene missing from his homemade video of theirr friendship. There was a contest where the prize was tickets to Coldplay and Yoongi had to get it for free… because he wanted to and here was Jimin, trying to help him even though he was certain that it wouldn’t work and as a voucher their parents would have to bury two bodies because of stupid tickets._

_“Hell no, we’re going to win this shit. The entire video is almost done, we just need this one shot. Let’s do it.”_

_“How are we fucking doing it? We’ve tried many times and we always fall. Look at yourself… you are dirty and you have blood all over your arms. Fuck, you’re hurt because you keep trying to minimize my own wounds.”_

_“Just because you are a crying baby.” Yoongi smiled, Jimin was pissed because every time they fell off the skateboard, the oldest tried to make sure Jimin didn’t touch much of the ground to not get hurt._

_“I’m going home.” The younger one crossed his arms at his hyung’s statement and started walking away. He didn’t even give two steps before Yoongi caught him and begged him to stay._

_“Okay, here’s the thing… I have an idea and you have to trust me.” He looked at Jimin completely serious and he knew what he had in mind was something that he wouldn’t really like._

_“I’m scared now.” Jimin whined._

_“It’s not that hard. It’s just… unconventional.” Yoongi smiled brightly, trying to make the other fall for it. Which in reality, helped a lot because after Jimin saw that sweet smile, he knew he’d do whatever his hyung asked. But Yoongi didn’t need to know that, so Jimin kept on his expressionless face._

_“Tell me.”_

_“We’re both going to sit on the skateboard-”_

_“Ohhhh, but that’s easy and actually better, I won’t be too scared.”_

_“Let me finish, damn it!” He brushed his hair with his fingers once again. Mint was Yoongi’s color for sure, Jimin had thought._

_“Ok, go ahead.”_

_“We are going to sit on the skateboard, but you’re going to be practically sitting on my lap while your back faces the front. I’m the only one who’s going to see where we are going and you’re going to hold the camera behind me, I’m going to attach it to your wrist and-”_

_“Wait, wait, wait… you want me to sit on your lap trusting that you will guide us into success and not death AND I can’t see shit WHILE I still have to record it all. Myself, nearly riding your dick? Doing all that... really?" Yoongi burst out laughing when the younger said the last sentence, although it was funny his cheeks were a little reddish and Jimin noticed it, making himself feel embarrassed too, even though he was the one who said that in the first place._

_“Well you don’t need to put it like that, but yeah. Kinda! In a respectful way, of course.” He smirked and Jimin punched him slightly. “It’s our last chance, the sunset is ending and we just need one shot and we’re done.”_

_“Okay!”_

_“Really??????”_

_“Don’t make me regret it, let’s do it now.”_

_“Yeah, right. Ehm… so, I’ll sit down, you’ll sit in between my legs, well… you’re going to eh…” Yoongi was scratching his head looking at the younger, not really knowing how to explain how Jimin would have to sit on his lap, but Jimin just ignored it all and went in front of him, already with the camera attached to his wrist._

_“Where do I sit?” He didn’t want to wait for an even more awkward conversation, so Yoongi just held Jimin’s waist and made the younger sit in front of him. He looked directly at Jimin’s eyes and despite being his best friend since forever and having hugged Jimin an uncountable number of times, something felt different for him. Just like his smile had made Jimin feel weird earlier, however just as the other did, he pushed the feeling away._

_Yoongi helped Jimin sit on the skateboard and he held the younger’s shins abruptly, making him yelp a little, followed by a giggle from both. He put Jimin’s legs behind him, making the brown haired hug his waist with them, Jimin wasn’t exactly touching his crotch with his own, but they were intertwined and that was a bit embarrassing, and of course… very funny._

_“The things I do for you…” Jimin said rolling his eyes. In no time Jimin was close to Yoongi’s torso, he asked Jimin to hug him by his neck, so the camera could capture things better. He’d look to the front by resting his chin on Jimin’s left shoulder. There was nothing else in Jimin’s head when Yoongi asked if he was comfortable and he said yes. Because less than a second later he pushed both of them off, having the skateboard going downhill at full speed._

_Jimin cursed the hell out of Yoongi whilst he felt the wind messing up his hair to an extent it’d take an entire week to untangle it. But the feeling of having his hyung’s hands at the small of his back securing him made Jimin feel happy, the happiest he’d felt that week._

_In no time the ride was done, but none of them moved an inch. Jimin was trying to catch his breath when he realized Yoongi was shushing him and repeating countless times it was okay, that it was over, everything went smoothly and they made it. They had the footage and they’d probably have the tickets too, so there was no need to cry. Although not knowing what he was talking about, because Jimin wasn’t crying… was he? The younger one just nodded his head, unable to mutter a word; okay, maybe the ride was a little too much._

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Don’t cry. You’re okay, it’s over already, chim” Yoongi kept telling the other those words for long 5 minutes. He caressed Jimin’s back while he squeezed him into his warm, comfortable and secure embrace._

_“Okay!” Was all Jimin said, hiding his face in the crook of his hyung’s neck. Yoongi’s stomach went to the moon and back when his small friend did that, although he didn’t know why… but he liked the feeling. It meant Jimin felt good in his arms, right? He was a good friend after all, Jimin’s hyung and best friend._

_The way Jimin found comfort in between his hyung’s legs, almost sitting on his lap… smelling his scent mixed with sweat from the countless tries they’ve done that day. It was like home. Jimin was home!_

It’s been so long since they had a good time like this one on the beach, being tangled and cozy in each other’s company. Life gets harder while you grow up and sometimes it breaks you along the way, which unfortunately happened to them. Yoongi was his source of strength and happiness, but at some point not even him could help the younger anymore, so things only went down completely while Jimin drowned in an ocean of anxieties and depression. Yoongi wanted to be the best for him, he wanted to be Jimin’s sun, his moon, his cure. His antidote. 

But he was only human, and he got hurt too while trying to save Jimin. Yoongi wasn’t one to speak about his own feelings because he didn’t need to, Jimin understood the unspeakable sadness or anger Yoongi might have felt back in the days. Just one look and the younger knew things weren’t okay. Yoongi was the first to get diagnosed and get treatment and Jimin tried his best to be there for him, but he also had his problems so by the time Yoongi was better, Jimin was the opposite, because of all the prejudice he had gone through at school.

_“I told you to wait for me. I told you to breathe, I told you to breathe! Damn it!!!!” The rain was heavy and Jimin could barely see anything. He was losing consciousness while Yoongi carried the younger to his car. “Fucking hell, why did you turn off the phone call? Why?”_

_“I-I-I’m so-rry.” Jimin could hardly open his eyes anymore. He felt darkness embracing him second by second while Yoongi ran with him in his arms. Jimin could feel his hyung’s chest touch him many times because of his heavy breath; He wanted to yell at Yoongi so he would stop worrying, he’d be fine. He would be okay… and Yoongi didn’t have to worry._

_But the truth is: They were only lies._

_Jimin wasn’t trying to kill himself when he cut his wrists so deep he almost died in his now boyfriends’ arms. That wasn’t his intention, although his parents and his doctor thought otherwise. Yoongi was sitting on a chair next to Jimin’s bed, only looking to the window, not even once he could bear look at Jimin. The love of his life was hurt because he couldn’t be there on time, and that was the first time both of them got tangled into a bunch of misery._

_Time passed and things only got worse for both. Jimin wasn’t as healthy as he once was and Yoongi couldn’t understand why it was happening to his tiny love, why it was happening so fast. He didn’t comprehend where did he do wrong to let Jimin slip into the dark parts of life, he rewinded all of his memories to try and figure out where the fuck did he lose Jimin, but he never found an answer, because even when he was immersed on his depression, he tried his best to not affect Jimin... but the younger didn’t want him to find an answer._

_This was life, and he needed to understand that nothing that happened to him was his hyung’s fault, if anything… he was at fault for finding Jimin on time and giving him a second chance to live and for that Jimin would be forever grateful._

“We both used to smile a lot, right?” He closed the space between their bodies and his forehead touched Jimin’s lightly. The beach looked darker now.

“Yes, we did so many silly things together.” The younger smiled, closing his eyes. Jimin wanted to enjoy this moment to the fullest. He could still hear the waves crashing and the wind hitting his skin was soothing his heart and the anxiety he was starting to feel, which was trying to break free from its box and trying to take him away from Yoongi completely, in the middle of such a beautiful moment. 

“We’ll do many more, baby.” Yoongi closed his eyes too, his hands held the younger’s waist so tight Jimin actually smiled, knowing he was doing that out of fear of letting him go. 

“I’ll get better, you will have a break from this mess and we’re going to survive this.” Jimin whispered, more to himself than to his hyung; Yoongi nodded, still with his eyes closed. He was trying hard not to cry. He didn't want to make it worse for Jimin. 

“I love our mess.” He said.

“Me too. We’ve never been conventional.” Jimin smiled brightly, remembering a few more things they did together when they were reckless teenagers. “But you know this time is different.” 

“I know, love.” Yoongi opened his eyes and held Jimin’s cheeks caressing them with his thumbs. “Look at me.” he whispered and Jimin did as he was asked to. “In six months from now, I’ll be here, waiting for you. Me, Holly, the skateboard and your parents. You’ll be fine, I’ll be fine. Focus on getting better, okay? Focus on the treatment. Your health first, our love story second. Can you promise me that?” 

Although Jimin’s eyes and his were filled with tears, both kept a bright and genuine smile on their faces. Jimin never thought his best friend would be the love of his life, the man who helped him get through the darkest nights of his life. The man who’d help him cross the torments and storms happening inside his own mind. He never thought he’d still be there, even after all he’s been through with himself. It wasn’t always love and hugs, there were fights and yells, but Jimin'd always talk it out and make the best out of every single situation he’s faced. This was the proof. Yoongi was telling him, looking directly at his eyes, while his hyung’s eyes were hurting from all the tears he was trying to hold, waiting expectantly for his answer… because it would define their future, the one he wanted to have with Jimin, even if he had to wait. 

“I promise.” And it was all Yoongi needed before kissing Jimin goodbye.


End file.
